External infusion devices (e.g., infusion pumps) may be used for delivering medication to users, such as insulin to diabetics. Portable external infusion devices may be attached to a user's belt, for example, or placed in a user's pocket. In external infusion devices delivering insulin, for example, the insulin may be delivered via a cannula, inserted in subcutaneous tissue of the user.
Some conventional external infusion pumps may communicate remotely with another controlling device, such as a remote controller that is physically separated from the external infusion pump, for altering one or more functional settings of the external infusion pump. One example of such device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,798. Another example is shown and described in US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0022274 and 2005/0215982. Other conventional infusion pumps may include a remote controller with a blood glucose measurement device. One example of such device is shown and described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0068230.
Since most remote controllers and infusion pumps are designed to communicate via radio frequency (RF) communications, there is a growing concern among device manufacturers, users, and government regulators that RF transmissions are susceptible to interception and/or manipulation. Under certain circumstances, it has been suggested that a corrupted or malicious signal might be sent to an infusion device. Although no such instances outside of a laboratory are known to applicants, such an inaccurate or deliberately false signal to the infusion device might cause or be intended to cause a change in the delivery of medication that is harmful to the patient.